User blog:RebelOutlaw45/Weapons in the Call of Juarez Film
The following article is a list of the weapons in my Call of Juarez fan-made films. While I am not making a film out of Call of Juarez: The Cartel, my friend Jacob (who plays as Thomas in the Bound in Blood ''film) wants to make a film with his own version of ''The Cartel ''storyline (which I helped him write). He will potray Ben McCall and I will reprise my role as Ray McCall who appears to Ben McCall in a vision. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood The following weapons are used by the characters in the first part of the Call of Juarez film. Some of these weapons didn't appear in the game 'Ray McCall' Twin Colt Walker Revolvers (Ray will reveal that he served in the Mexican-American War as well as the Civil War. He will have his old pair of Colt Walkers from the Mexican-American War along with two Dragoons.) Twin Colt Dragoon Revolvers Twin Custom Decorated Colt Model 1851 Navy Revolvers Colt Model 1851 Navy "U.S. Marshal" Revolvers Remington Model 1858 New Army Revolver Twin Starr Model 1858 Double-Action Army Revolvers Twin Colt Model 1860 Army Revolvers Iron Framed Henry 1860 Rifle (Both Thomas and Ray carry early model Henry Rifles. They both have iron frames instead of brass frames, as the first 400 Henry Rifles had iron frames. The brass frames were later added in late 1862 when production picked up. Thomas keeps his as his main rifle for the whole film while Ray switches to a Winchester Model 1866. He still carries his Henry as a spare rifle after that though.) Springfield Model 1862 'Thomas McCall' Custom Remington Model 1858 New Army (A custom Remington Model 1858 New Army with a 5 1/2 inch barrel. In my novelization of the game, Thomas referred to this gun as a "Custom Made Remington-Beals Model 1860 .44 Army Revolver with a special five and a half inch barrel.) Colt Model 1860 Army Revolver Custom Decorated Colt Model 1851 Navy Revolver Iron Framed Henry 1860 Rifle Whitworth rifle 'Juan "Juarez" Mendoza' Colt Model 1861 Navy Revolver Twin Custom Decorated Volcanic Repeaters (modified Taurus Model 85 revolvers) 'Lt. Colonel Jeremy Barnsby' Colt Model 1848 Dragoon Revolver Whitworth rifle 'Sergeant O'Donnell' Remington Model 1858 New Army Revolver Call of Juarez The following guns are used in the second part of the film. Some of the guns didn't appear in the game. 'Billy Candle' Colt Single Action Army Colt Model 1878 Double Action Revolver LeMat Revolver Remington Model 1866 Derringer Winchester Model 1866 Rifle Twin Custom Decorated Volcanic Repeaters (modified Taurus Model 85 revolvers) '"Reverend" Ray McCall' Twin Colt Single Action Army Revolvers Twin Custom Decorated Colt Single Action Army Revolvers with ivory grips Twin Smith & Wesson Model 3 Schofields Twin Walker Colts Twin Colt Model 1878 Double-Action Revolvers with ivory grips (it explains in my novel that Ray didn't stop collecting guns, he just quit carrying them. He also still enjoyed hunting because he believes that the Lord put wild game and livestock on earth to nourish humanity. Billy even says in the novel that he got along with Thomas and Ray when Billy was younger, but their relationship soured when Billy came close to his teenage years and Ray and Thomas began to fear that Billy will turn out like his real father. Another point explained in the novel is that Thomas loved Billy like his own son, but when Billy was accused of robbing a store and was temporarily put in jail, Thomas feared that Billy was becoming the same man his real father was and was haunted by nightmares of his past and what was yet to come, thus causing him to become an alcoholic and beat Billy and Marissa. ) Custom Decorated Colt Model 1877 "Lightning" Revolvers with ivory grips (Ray purchases this as a second to his pair of custom-decorated Colt SAA Revolvers). Winchester Model 1873 W. Richards 10 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun Gatling Gun Clyde Forrester Colt Model 1878 Double Action Army Sheriff Tim Powell Colt Single Action Army Revolver Juan "Juarez" Mendoza Twin Custom Decorated Volcanic Repeaters (modified Taurus Model 85 revolvers) Custom Decorated Colt Single Action Army LeMat Revolver Call of Juarez: The Cartel ''(possible film) Ben McCall Glock 22 Glock 23 (Since Ben McCall is an FBI Agent, his assigned weapons would be a Glock 22 or the Glock 23 (or both). He carries both of them up until he is suspended from his duties after an argument with one of his superiors and these two guns are confinscated from him. Ben has a heavy liking for the Glock pistols as he uses several in the film, however he says his favorite semi-automatic pistol is the Smith & Wesson Sigma as it is like an "American version of the Glock" from his point of view. He also says that he prefers a revolver for longer range shooting.) Glock 34 Glock 17 Glock 19 Glock 21 Glock 26 Smith & Wesson Sigma Springfield Armory XD Springfield Armory Loaded 1911 Smith & Wesson Model 29 Smith & Wesson Model 22 Colt Anaconda Ruger Super Blackhawk Smith & Wesson Model 340PD Ray McCall's Custom Engraved Colt Single Action Army (After the FBI confinscate his Glock 22 and Glock 23, Ben McCall decides to take the law into his own hands and attempts to fight the Mendoza Cartel alone. He is beaten and left for dead by Joaquín Mendoza and his thugs, and the last of his guns are stolen by them along with his car. He then has a vision in which Ray visit him and talks to him. Ray reveals to him that Joaquin Mendoza is actually a distant relative of Ben's and that Juan "Juarez" Mendoza, an ancestor of Joaquín Mendoza, is Ben's great grandfather (as Ben's grandfather, William "Billy Candle" Mendoza (who changed his name to Wiliam McCall) is Juarez's son. After Ben wakes up, he contacts his brother Richard "Rick" McCall and visits him, asking for Ray McCall's revolver (which was taken up by Billy the day Ray died). Ben single handedly defeats Mendoza's men with this gun. McCall spares a wounded Joaquín Mendoza saying that he'll "let the system finish him off". Mendoza choses to comit suicide instead of being taken to a Federal Prison.) Joaquín Mendoza Colt Mustang (he uses this gun to comit suicide) Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380 (seen once when he threatens Ben McCall with it) Ithaca 37 That's it for now. I'll edit this from time to time and add new information. ~Much Obliged~ Category:Blog posts